Video Game Outtakes, On and Off the Screen
by inu43
Summary: Outtakes from your favorite Video Games on and off the screen. Little spoilers, depends. Crossover Chapter has FINALLY arrived! Chapter 6. R&R!
1. Resident Evil

Each chapter I make will feature 1 popular game series. There could be more than 1 game from that series in each chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. They will act differently though.

(Forgive me for this chapter. It's short, but the other chapters are longer. I still have the original copy so PM if you want to see it.)

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

( ) means a new scene._  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Resident Evil

Resident Evil 1

Wesker: Stop it! Don't open that door!

Jill: Why the hell not? There's no zombies or those dog things out there.

Wesker: Jill... we just came from out there. There's plenty of zombies out there. Remember? Someone died.

Jill: Who again?

Wesker: Nevermind...

(Few minutes later...)

Barry: Hope this is not Chris's blood.

Jill: You could of used "isn't" you know. And why do I look fat on the unreleased GBC (GameBoy Color) version?

Barry: Don't know. Director, why does she look fat?

Director: How am I suppose to know?? I just direct the game and that's it. Now pay attention to the blood scene!

Jill: C'mon, we all know it isn't his blood. If it's his blood then I'm not the Lockpick Master.

(Another few minutes later...)

Jill: Better go done this hallway without holding up gun. sees a zombie. Blood is stained on its mouth and teeth What the hell?

Zombie: Just a regular zombie who can't die by shots to the chest, but only shots to the head.

Jill: Why did you just spoil your weakness?

Zombie: Because I know you won't be able to shoot me with bad camera angles going on through this place.

Jill: True.

Zombie: Ok, so can I kill you know?

Jill: _shoots zombie head_ No. _Zombie falls dead_ Take that for bad camera angles!

Jill gained the title of: Super Bad Camera Angle Headshot Master!

Jill: What happen to my "Lockpick Master" title???

(Resident Ev...)

Jill: Wait a minute! What happen to my "Lockpick Master" scene???

Director: Jill, you're in the next scene. Now calm down.

Jill: JILL WANT LOCKPICK SCENE!!

Director: Move along...

Resident Evil 3

(Before the start of the game)

Director: Been a while Jill. Got a new costume I see.

Jill: Still mad at you...

Director: Ok, let's start this already.

(Beginning)

Jill: Ah, the S.T.A.R.S headquarters. Nothing is going to happen... _guy gets thrown around by a big mutated creature thing_ WHAT THE HELL!?!

Person Being Thrown Around: I NEED HELP OVER HERE!

Nemesis: Stars...

Person Being Thrown Around: And he keeps saying Stars. It's getting annoying.

Nemesis: STARS! _kills the person_

Jill: _stares at Nemesis_ _"What am I going to do? Standing here won't work and that thing is way too powerful."_

Choices:

Head into the S.T.A.R.S building.

Face Nemesis (even if it's way too early in the game).

Run over to the Director

Jill: DIRECTOR! _runs to the Director. Nemesis chases after her_

Director: Hey, don't bring him over here! _runs as well_

(Trying to make the scene for the game)

Director: Well, we need to find a place to make the game.

Nemesis: STARS! _takes Rocket Launcher and blows up town_

Director: That will do.

(Off Screen Break)

Carlos: What's wrong Jill?

Jill: Me in the second RE movie. I have black hair. BLACK HAIR! I got brown hair in the Resident Evil games!

Carlos: Well at least you didn't die...

Jill: I disappeared...

Both: ...

Jill: Who's Alice anyway?!

Resident Evil 4

(Before the start of the 4th game)

Director: Thank goodness Jill isn't here. Alright Leon, you got the spotlight kid.

Leon: Finally!

Ashley: What about me?

Director: You... well, you'll see in a few seconds.

Hooded People: _grabs Ashley and kidnaps her _Thank you... _they disappear_

Director: Alright, let's start the game!

(First Ashley capture scene)

Ashley: I'm fine! Leave me alone! _runs straight into a hallway and spikes lift up from the floor_ AH! _keeps running until she reaches the wall _What was that all about?! _Ashley gets trapped and the wall she leaned against turned. She's in a different room now._

Leon: Your fine? Brat...

(After being stabbed by Saddler, Luis lays down dying)

Luis: The sample, Saddler took it. You have to get it back. dies

Leon: Luis! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

Ashley: What the hell is going on up there?

Leon: Shut up Ashley!

(Off Screen Break)

Luis: I can't believe I died...

Leon: C'mon Luis. At least you aren't in this twisted world anymore.

Luis: ... RESURRECT ME!

(End of Game)

Ashley: So ehm, after you take me back to my place, how about we do some overtime?

Leon: _grabs Ashley and drowns her_

(Never Seen in game )(Made-up)

President: Ashley, I'm so glad to see you again sweety!

Jill Dressed as Ashley: Yeah, whatever.

Leon: _"That will fool him for now..."_

Chapter 1 End

Advertisement: Barry's Jill Sandwich. It's Jillicious!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next chapter, we hit our first RPG with Final Fantasy. Don't miss our next episode, or chapter, or whatever you call it.


	2. Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy 3 was pretty easy to remember since I played it recently. The other two games, so-so. I tried the best I can, but at least I got something in. Here we go!

Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. They will act differently though.

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

( ) means a new scene.

* * *

Chapter 2 Final Fantasy

Final Fantasy 3

Luneth: _falls down a hole_ Who would dig a hole? What are they trying to do, break my legs?

Talking Crystal: Dammit, it didn't work...

Luneth: Well, better just explore this place. Wonder if anyone is worried about me.

Random Stranger: Hey Arc, where is Luneth?

Arc: Who?

Random Stranger: You know, Luneth, the one with the silverish hair. Your best friend.

Arc: Doesn't ring a bell...

Luneth: Why does it feel like no one cares?

(Crystal Scene)

Luneth: _Approaches a giant crystal_ It's a giant crystal! This thing must be worth a fortune!

Talking Crystal: I hope you aren't going to sell me.

Luneth: AH! _backs all the way to a wall_ TALKING CRYSTAL! IT'S CURSED! _grabs blade_ AHHHHHHHHHH!! _attacks crystal_

Talking Crystal: That's not... _sighs_ This is going to take forever.

(Off-Stage)

Refia: So wait, you don't remember anything?

Desch: Nothing.

Refia: Another amnesia moment... C'mon, I can actually name a lot of people who had amnesia.

Ingus: Really?

Refia: Yeah! Alice, Spence, Kohaku...

Luneth: Who are those...

Refia: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!! Great, I lost the rest of the names... _glares at Luneth_ Thanks a lot!

Luneth: What did I do? I just ask a simple question and then I get yelled at. Women...

Refia: WHAT!?

Luneth: Nothing! It was... Arc! _runs_

Arc: That's making yourself look innocent.

(The group stares at Bahamut for the first time)

Group: What the-!

Desch: That's the powerful creature of this mountain, Bahamut.

Arc: It's huge!

Desch: Well duh, it's a-

Luneth: Giant dragon human?

Desch: No...

Luneth: It has to be! Look at it, it's not like regular dragons. It's legs are straight down.

Desch: _ignores Luneth_

(Backstage, choosing their class/job)

Luneth: Shotgun on Knight!

Refia: White Mage!

Arc: Black Mage!

_group gets dressed into their new job_

Luneth: I'm glad I shotgun Knight. I can continue to use swords again.

Refia: Do I look like a saint?

Luneth: Not even close.

Refia: _whacks Luneth on the head with her staff_ At least you gave an honest opinion.

Arc: Is this hat too big?

Refia: Pull it down any further and we won't be able to see your head.

Luneth: Where's OW Ingus?

Refia: Must be still getting dress.

Ingus: I'm not coming out...

Refia: C'mon! It can't be that bad.

Ingus: The costume is ok, just my weapons and power.

Arc: That's it! _drags Ingus out_ Nothing can be bad about being a Red Mage.

_Battle Mode! Ingus does 23 damage while the rest of the group pulls 40s_

Ingus: ...

Arc: Oh...

Ingus: Shotgun on Knight next week.

(At the Chocobo Ranch)

Luneth: What's that yellow bird thing? _points to a giant bird running around_

Refia: That's a Chocobo.

Luneth: It's a giant chicken. Great, now I'm staring at something I would rather eat than ride.

Refia: Luneth! Shut up or we won't get a faster way around this place.

Ingus: When do we switch jobs?

Luneth: Never! Alright, let's just get the birds and ride our way to our next destination.

Refia: No eating the bird. GOT IT!

Luneth: Ok, ok, can't trust me with a Chocobo. _places pepper on one Chocobo_

(Congrats!)

Luneth: I like to congratulate everyone who worked on our game's remake.

Refia: What are you doing Luneth?

Luneth: Thanking people.

Refia: What people?

Luneth: The people who remade our game.

Refia: Game?

Luneth: Yeah. We're just characters in the best RPG series every created.

Refia: Oh...

Luneth: What's wrong?

Refia: Just characters in a game...

Arc: _appears behind Refia_ BOO!

Refia: i_gnores Arc_ ...

Arc: What's with her?

Luneth: She just realized we're characters in a game.

Arc: Oh... _goes in the same depressed mood as Refia_

Ingus: What's with-

Luneth: Don't say anything...

Final Fantasy 7

(Aeris's Death Scene)

Sephiroth: _begins to come down, sword facing Aeris's back _This is it!

Aeris: _moves_ Alright, let's go Cloud.

Sephiroth: ! _hits the ground instead_ Dammit Aeris, you weren't suppose to move! C'mon, I couldn't have missed! This sword is huge!

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Great...

(Bahamut battle)

Cloud: You got to be kidding me. Bahamut again?!

Tifa: Overused summon?

Cid: Seen in every Final Fantasy.

Tifa: People do like Bahamut.

Cid: Because it's a dragon?

Tifa: Nah. Must be because it looks awesome.

Cloud and Cid: Oh...

Cloud: Isn't there a better reason?

(Fangirl issues Off-Stage)

Cloud: _gets chased by fangirls_ GET THESE FANGIRLS AWAY FROM ME!

Aeris: Fangirls have been chasing him for hours. We should really help him.

Tifa: That's what he gets for being awesome and the ultimate hottie to most girls' eyes.

(Awesome Movie)

Cid: YEAH! OUR MOVIE IS AWESOME!

Cloud: Once again, Bahamut.

Tifa: Stop complaining Cloud. A lot of action scenes in it.

Yuffie: And a Sephiroth battle!

Barret: Better than the first movie they made.

Tifa: I did see some Chocobos in that.

Barret: Yeah, two scenes, but they weren't real.

Luneth: Someone say Chocobo?

(Backstage)

Sephiroth: _measures his sword_ I shouldn't have missed.

Cloud: Still trying to find out how you missed?

Sephiroth: YES! I mean, c'mon, this sword is as tall as a regular mattress.

Cloud: Well, Aeris did stop praying and moved out of her spot, maybe that's-

Sephiroth: No, I could of still impaled her even if she got up and moved a little bit.

Cloud: Maybe one of the wires broke.

Sephiroth: Nah, I checked all the wires.

Cloud: Just don't worry about it. You know, while you're distracted I can kill you right now.

Sephiroth: I would stab you before you get the chance to kill me.

Cloud: Want to challenge that?

Sephiroth: You're on! _Cloud and Sephiroth begin a sword battle_

Tifa: _sighs_ They'll never give up...

(After Aeris's Death)

Aeris: Mr. Director, what should I do next after my body sinks into the water?

Director: Oh. Just stand somewhere off the stage and look pretty.

Aeris: _"That's it?!"_

(Remake issues)

Aeris: Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah?

Aeris: How come we haven't gotten a remake yet? We're the best possibly Final Fantasy game out.

Cloud: Don't know. Do you actually want to go through your death again?

Aeris: No, but I still want a remake. Look at the other Final Fantasy games. They all got remakes.

Cloud: Yeah, but mostly for the GBA and DS.

Vincent: They did have a "demo" of FF7 at one of the gaming show before.

Aeris: But that was a "demo". How long ago was that?

Cloud: At least we got our own movie.

Aeris: True.

Final Fantasy 10

Tidus: Hey Rikku?

Rikku: Yeah?

Tidus: How can we stay underwater for such a long time and don't need to go up for air?

Rikku: Magical invisible air helmets.

Tidus: What?

Rikku: Never knew that? While you were unconscious, we placed it on you. No one will ever tell you have it on.

Tidus: This place is weird.

Rikku: Your outfit is weird.

(Bahamut battle once again)

Tidus: Again with Bahamut?

Yuan: At least it changed.

Tidus: I liked it when it looked like a regular dragon. Now it's a human dragon. Watch, it'll be named after a ship soon.

Yuna: Umm...

Tidus: Don't even say I'm right.

(Awkward moment)

Tidus and Yuan: _laughing in an awkward way_

Wakka: What the hell is with the awkward laugh?

Auron: I don't know, but it's getting annoying.

Wakka: Was this scene awarded the most "Awkward scene in a video game" by some TV show?

Auron: I believe so.

Tidus and Yuan: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _still laughing in an awkward way_

(Battle against Sin)

Sin: _keeps getting attacked by the group_

Tidus: Sorry dad! _attacks Sin again_ Sorry again. _attacks Sin once again_ I'm really sorry about that one.

Wakka: Are you going to continue to say "sorry" to something that isn't your dad anymore?

Tidus: _attacks again_ SORRY! Yes. Even if it's a terrifying, huge, monster, Sin is still my dad.

Yuna: Aw, that's so kind of you Tidus.

Tidus: But my dad still has to die. _attacks again_ Sorry, but I still hate you!

(Anima battle)

Tidus: What the-

Wakka: Anima looks like the new zombie leader.

Tidus: Why is it called Anima? People might mistake its name and call it Anime.

Yuna: It's still a cool name.

Tidus: What's with the chains? Will something bad happen if I break the chains? _begins striking the chains_

Wakka: You idiot! _stops Tidus_ Don't dare unleash its ultimate power!

Tidus: What? Creatures from hell take over the planet?

Wakka: Yeah, pretty much.

Tidus: Oh ok. _stares at chain and continues to attack it_

(Tidus's 2 second message)

Tidus: No movie or remake? Our game feels hurt and left out!

Chapter 2 End

Advertisement: Got Hi-Potion?

* * *

On the next chapter, we sneak in with Metal Gear. Tune in and maybe you'll get a cookie for reading.


	3. Metal Gear

Metal Gear time! Has anyone noticed the chapters are getting longer for each new chapter?? O.O

Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. They will act differently though.

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

( ) means a new scene.

* * *

Chapter 3 Metal Gear Solid

Metal Gear Solid

(Submarine)

Campbell: Your mission is to destroy Metal Gear.

Snake: Metal Gear?

Campbell: Yeah, sounds cool. Big tall robot that gets more robots in the future.

Snake: How do you know this?

Campbell: Because... I'm from the FUTURE! _dramatic theme_

Snake: Huh?

Campbell: Yeah, FUTURE! _dramatic theme_

(Baker Scene)

Ocelot: _gets his hand cut off_ OMG! WHAT THE HELL!! WHY THE _censored_ WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I MEAN C'MON!! _censored censored censored_

Snake: At least it wasn't your arm.

Ocelot: BUT I'M LEFT HANDED! NOW I GOT TO LEARN HOW TO WRITE RIGHT HANDED! BASTARD DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!!

Ninja: _in other room listening to Ocelot_ Yes, ninjas rule!

(Ninja Battle)

Snake: Ok, I got a question. Why did you cut Ocelot's hand off?

Ninja: It was in my childhood years.

_13 years ago_

Young Ocelot: Haha! Ninja believes he can become a ninja. Watching too much Naruto I see.

Young Ninja: I am going to become a ninja! And not just any ninja, a robot looking ninja. And what's this "Naruto"?

Young Ocelot: _kicks sand in Young Ninja's eyes_ We'll see! runs away

_13 years later, Now_

Ninja: And I wanted him to lose his gun shooting hand.

Snake: Wow, you actually known each other for 13 years?

Ninja: Sadly, yes.

(Same Ninja Battle Part 2)

Ninja: _gets shot_ Pain, give me more!

Snake: You actually like getting shot?

Ninja: Yeah, I never feel pain when I'm wearing to suit

Snake: Well, what about the pain of the people you killed just right outside?

Ninja: People?

_10 minutes ago_

Person in Yellow Suit 1: Please, I got a wife and 5 kids!

Ninja: NONE SHALL LIVE! _stabs person_

Person in Yellow Suit 2: OMG, THAT GUY DIED BY SOME INVISIBLE THING!

Ninja: You're next!

Snake: _enters hallway._ _Sees a person getting stabbed in mid-air_ Cool, teach me that trick!

Person in Yellow Suit 2: Tell my lawyer... I'm suing him for this job... _dies_

(Now)

Ninja: Nope, didn't feel any pain from that.

Snake: Are you that cold blooded?!

(Psycho Mantis's Room)

Psycho Mantis: Ah, I see all that's on your memory card.

Snake: Memory card?

Psycho Mantis: I see you have Digimon and Yugioh. Wait, why do you play those games?

Snake: When you get bored on your trip here that's why!

Psycho Mantis: Ok, let's see what else. You saved 1000 times!?

Snake: About that...

_2 hours ago_

Snake: _takes two steps_ SAVE!

_saves_

Snake: _takes one step _SAVE!

_saves_

Snake: _tales another step_ SAVE!

_saves_

Psycho Mantis: Wow.

(Codec)

Snake's Master: Snake, I have to tell you something.

Snake: What Master?

Snake's Master: _takes off disguise_ I'm actually your brother Liquid!

Snake: Liquid!

Liquid: Yes Snake, are you shocked?

Snake: I just have one question.

Liquid: What is it?

Snake: Why did you give me tips on how to kill your comrades?

Liquid: It was all part of the evil plan! They were all worthless anyway!

Ocelot: Even me?

Liquid: Yes, you too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ocelot: I feel used...

Snake: You're mad Liquid!

(Credits...Kinda)

Snake: To all those who've played my game, did you see both endings?

Liquid: There's two endings?

Snake: Yep. One ending is where Meryl dies and she lives in the other one.

Meryl: Give the heroine a break!

Snake: And want to know something else?

Liquid and Meryl: Sure.

Snake: My voice actor is named David and in this game I said my real name is David.

Liquid and Meryl: Gasp!

Liquid: Wait, why am I gasping? I knew that from the beginning.

Metal Gear Solid 2

Director: Alright everyone, I know we're going to enjoy the next game, but we need to make a few changes.

Snake: What changes?

Director: Well first off, Snake, you will only be played for a few hours then we'll switch off with someone else.

Snake: WHAT!?

Director: Come in kid.

Raiden: Yo, I'm Raiden.

Snake: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! _charges at Raiden, but people begin to hold him back_ LET ME JUST KILL HIM!

Raiden: What's his problem?

Director: You're stealing his job.

Raiden: Oh.

(After the tanker scene)

Director: Alright, let's switch.

Snake: _walks by Raiden_ _"I'm watching you"_

Raiden: -- (Took that in a wrong way)

(Elevator)

Campbell: Your new name is Raiden.

Raiden: Why can't I be Snake?

Snake: _glares at Raiden_

Raiden: I mean, I'm good with Raiden!

(Offstage Moment)

Vamp: I've died once, I won't die again.

Everyone: GODMOD!

Vamp: What? I said I died once...

Raiden: But look at you! You're covered in bullet holes and I shot your brains out. How can you still be alive?!

Vamp: I'm a-

Raiden: Godmod?

Vamp: No! I'm a-

Snake and Raiden: Godmod?

Vamp: WILL YOU STOP IT! Damn, can I say that I'm a-

Raiden, Snake, and Director: Godmod?

Vamp: I GIVE UP! _walks away_

Raiden: Vampire?

(After the first scene of Vamp falling into the water later)

Raiden: Alright Emma, just go across that beam and I'll kill anyone or blow up anything in your way.

Emma: Ok... _scared and begins to cross it_

_10 minutes later_

Vamp: _appears from the water and puts a knife near Emma_

Raiden: WHAT THE HELL! GO AWAY GODMOD!

Director: It's part of the plot. He kills Emma.

Emma: He kills who? _gets stabbed by Vamp_

Raiden: I was distracted! _shoots Vamp's head again_

Vamp: Slow motion drop. _falls into the water_

Raiden: And stay down. Emma, are you ok?

Emma: _lays on the beam, dying_

(Offstage)

Snake: So, did you get rid of Vamp?

Raiden: Yeah. Shot his head the second time.

Snake: You know he isn't dead.

Raiden: I'm sure he is. I shot him many times, in places you easily die.

Snake: You'll see what I mean kid.

Raiden: Kid?

(Hallway)

Raiden: _hides in a box and moves around_ No one will spot me now.

Guard: Huh? _sees a box _Oh, my magazines must have came in.

Raiden: Magazines? _box is open_ Um...

Guard: Oh... must be for experiments. _closes box_

Raiden: "_Pervert..._" _walks away_

(Hallway 2)

Campbell: Raiden, you're going to have to sacrifice one of your magazines in order to get the guards off your trail.

Raiden: But- But- This is the new limited edition magazine I got before I started this mission.

Campbell: Well it must be used!

Raiden: _cries and drops the magazine_

Guard 1: Hey, a magazine!

Guard 2: Which one?

Guard 1: Limited Edition of Perverts "R" Us!

Guard 3: What?! That can be sold for millions!

_Blackout. Firing of bullets are heard throughout the room_

Guard 2: _bullet wounds on his arms and legs_ HA! I WIN!! _falls over in pain_

Raiden: _grabs magazine_ That's mine! runs away

Guard 2: My... my... maga... _dies due to loss of too much blood_

(Sword fight)

Raiden: _swings his sword and clashes with Solidus's sword _You killed my parents!

Solidus: No, I am YOUR PARENTS!

Raiden: Wait.. _sword battle stops_ What the hell? That doesn't make any sense.

Solidus: You sure?

Raiden: _cuts his back_ Yep.

Solidus: Argh! _falls off building_

Raiden: Remember kids, get your quotes right. _winks_

Metal Gear Solid 3

Naked Snake: Wait, wait. So you're telling me I'm a bit younger and this is before Metal Gear Solid.

Director: Yep.

Naked Snake: C'MON! This means I can't kill anyone I meet here that's on the other games.

Director: Yep.

Naked Snake: Ugh.

(After a huge talk, Naked Snake shortens his name to Snake)

Regular Snake: That's my name!

Naked Snake: Well, I was born before you so I can use the name for now. BEAT THAT!

Regular Snake: But I'm the Snake everyone knows...

(First meeting Ocelot)

Ocelot: It's nice to meet you Snake. _grabs gun_

Snake: I already know you. It's called the future.

Ocelot: Future?

_Few minutes later_

**TIME PARADOX**

Snake: Time Paradox?

Director: Yeah. He mustn't know of the future.

Snake: Now you're making my job harder.

(With Eva and Snake in a cave near a fire Note: This was one of those "WTF" scenes.)

_Shadows appear to be both Eva and Snake are wrestling in a dirty way_

Snake: I love shadow puppets.

Eva: Wrestling shadow puppets are better though.

Snake: I'm missing that for my mission too.

Eva: I hope Hulk Hogan wins the Royal Rumble.

(River of Death)

Snake: _appears to be on a river in a very dark area_ Where am I?

Dead Guard: You killed me! You killed me!

Snake: I remember you!

_2 hours ago_

Guard: I can't wait to go back home after- _neck is snapped_

Snake: _drags body away_

_Present time_

Snake: Yeah... sorry about that.

Dead Guard: Now you must die!

Snake: _walks away_ If I die, that'll create a time paradox.

(Somewhere in the warehouse)

Ocelot: HA HA! Now I'm in full control of this Pre-Metal Gear Rex!

Snake: You aren't the one who suppose to be riding that. That shocky guy is suppose to be-

_Rex explodes_

**TIME PARADOX**

Snake: ENOUGH ALREADY!

(Climbing up the ladder)

Snake: _begins to climb up a tall ladder, bringing him back to the surface_ Finally, almost done this whole mission.

_Snake Eater is being played_

Music: What a thrill... With darkness and silence through the night.

Snake: What the hell? Am I going crazy?

Music: What a thrill... I'm searching and I'll melt into you.

Snake: Ok! SHOW YOURSELF!

Music: _gets louder each time he climbs up_ What a fear in my heart. But you're so supreme!

Snake: I'M GOING CRAZY!! _let's go of ladder and falls_

**TIME PARADOX**

Big Boss: Hm, guess that wasn't him after all.

(Near the end of the game)

Ocelot: _jungles guns_ Choose a gun.

Snake: _grabs gun and fires at Ocelot_ He dies

**TIME PARADOX**

Eva: You just killed him again.

Snake: Who cares about the time paradox. What's going to happen?

_Metal Gear Solid_

Mario: _gets his hand cut off_ What am I doing here anyway? I'm suppose to be saving the princess.

Ninja: He hasn't noticed his hand was cut off?

Regular Snake: Nope, and he has been talking for hours.

Mario: This area is too graphic for me and- _looks at his hand_ SWEET MUSHROOM KINGDOM, MY FIREBALL USING HAND!!_ runs around the room and touches one of the bomb wires_

Snake: Oh shi-

_whole place blows up_

Preview of Metal Gear Solid 4

**Snake is old!**

Snake: What the- I'm an old man now?! I had regular colored hair 2 years or whatever years ago and now I got gray hair?! What is this, the end of the series?!

Everyone: ...

**Raiden has new ninja armor!**

Raiden: sees Vamp How the hell are you alive?

Vamp: I can't die idiot.

Raiden: No wonder why, his power level is over 9000. Thank you new ninja armor suit!

**Familiar characters return!**

Ocelot: How old am I now? I lost count after Metal Gear Solid. And why do I look the same?

**Snake puts a gun in his mouth!**

Snake: I wonder what would happen if I put this gun in my mouth and pull the trigger. tries

blackout and firing of a gun is heard

FIND OUT MORE WHEN MGS4 COMES OUT! THIS SUMMER! (Unless there's another delay...)

Advertisement: Eat At Snake Eater!

Snake: People are going to eat me?!

* * *

Chapter 4 is up next and what better way to kick it off is by a request. I got a request from somewhere else (and here) for a Super Smash Bros. Outtake and it shall be done! Tune in for the explosive chapter!


	4. Super Smash Bros

Sorry about the long wait. I had so much stuff I had to do outside of Fanfiction, I couldn't post the next chapter. Well, I got it here, so enjoy.

This is a request chapter. I actually had fun with this one. It brought together many series into one fighting game.

Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. They will act differently though.

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

( ) means a new scene.

--

Chapter 4 Super Smash Bros.

Super Smash Bros.

Director: Will all the characters that don't need to be unlocked please step forward.

Fox: _steps forward_ Where's my ship?!

Link: _steps forward_ Did you kidnap Zelda??

Pikachu: _steps forward_ Pika? _"Why am I here?"_

Samus: _steps forward_ Are people still saying I'm a guy?

Donkey Kong: _steps forward_ Banana please!

Kirby: _steps forward and blinks confusingly_

Yoshi: _steps forward_ Yoshi!

Mario: _steps forward_ My-my hand...Need medical... _falls over_

Everyone: o.O

(New challenger! Jigglypuff)

Link: What the- A balloon creature?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly...

Link: _pokes Jigglypuff with his sword and she flies away, losing air_ Ok...

_Obtained Jigglypuff_

(Conversation)

Director: So how you feeling Mario?

Mario: After reattaching my hand, I feel much better.

Director: Good. GET HIM!

Pikachu: PiiikkaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! _uses Thunder on Mario_

Mario: _gets hit_ Why mmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... _blast off into the sky_

(Check-up)

Mario: Alright, check up time.

Samus: What?

Mario: Pikachu, will you do the honors?

Pikachu: PikaCHU _shocks Samus_

_the skeleton of Samus is shown to the audience_

Mario: o.o He's actually a SHE!?

Samus: I've said that many times already. Don't you people listen?

Mario: WITCH! _runs away_

Samus: Ugh...

(New Challenger! Luigi)

Luigi: Brother!

Mario: What's a crybaby coward doing here?

Luigi: Mario, how come you're acting so mean?

Mario: Because it's Super Smash, now leave you crybaby!

Luigi: Mario, you're so... CRUEL! _cries and runs away_

_Obtained Luigi_

(How they came)

Link: Ugh, why am I here? I'm suppose to be saving the princess!

Fox: I was forced to come here.

_On the GreatFox_

Slippy: Fox, you got mail!

Fox: Really? I rarely get mail from this far away.

Dear Fox,

You are invited to what will be the biggest battle in gaming history. Come to Earth, Hollywood on Febuary 28th. I'll be awaiting your arrival.

Sincerely,

Director

P.S - It cost me fifty dollars just to send this to where ever you are. YOU BETTER COME!

Fox: I'm not going. Fighting in some pointless battle that won't be big, not my style.

Falco, Slippy, and Peppy: _stare at each other with a smirk on their faces. They begin to drag Fox_

Fox: I don't want to go! Why don't they take Falco instead!?

Falco: I'm not the star of Star Fox. Now go to that battle and show them that Star Fox is number one.

_Present_

Fox: Yeah, so that's my story.

Link: Wow. I just got a note saying Zelda was captured and I had to fight in this battle just to get her back. She isn't even here.

_somewhere really far away_

Ganondorf: HA! While Link is in that tournament, I get to spend time with Zelda.

Zelda: _"Where is Link when I need him?"_

(New Challenger! Ness)

Donkey Kong: What the-

Ness: Hi, I'm Ness. I'm a little late for the battle, but I'm here now.

Donkey Kong: A bee?

Ness: _wearing his yellow and black striped shirt_ Bee? No, I'm a human boy and-

Donkey Kong: Bee must die! _grabs Ness and throws him on the castle ground then off the stage_

Ness: PK Thunder! _tries to move the attack to hit him, but is falling too fast_ Why me? _falls_

_Obtained Ness_

(Jigglypuff and Kirby begin to float in the air)

Fox: What are they doing?

Donkey Kong: Float Contest.

Link: Whoever can stay up the longest, wins.

Fox: You know we're fighting in space...on my ship somehow.

Link: Wait, would that mean...

_Jigglypuff and Kirby float away somewhere in space_

(New Challenger! Captain Falcon)

Captain Falcon: C'mon, time to show your moves!

Yoshi: _stares at Captain, starved_

Captain Falcon: A dinosaur? No harm can come from this thing.

Yoshi: Yooooooooooooooshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Captain Falcon: Now you're scaring me.

Yoshi: YOSHI! _uses tongue_

Captain Falcon: _moves backwards_ AH, HUMAN-EATING DINOSAUR! RUN!! _runs while Yoshi is chasing him_

_Obtained Captain Wanna-be_

Captain Falcon: It's Falcon. I hate it when people do that...

_Sorry, Captain "Falcon" ... Wanna-be_

Captain Falcon: ...

Director: Alright, so every character is here now. Time to hold a tournament!

(Link vs Donkey Kong)

(Hyrule Castle)

Donkey Kong: DK will win!

Link: Yeah, about that. _holds a banana_ I'll give you this if you let me win.

Donkey Kong: _begins to sweat_ How know DK wanted banana?

_Flashback_

Donkey Kong: _steps forward_ Banana please!

_Present_

Donkey Kong: A...A... _looks between banana and tournament trophy_ BANANA! _grabs it from Link_

Link: Just what I thought. _grabs bomb and throws it at DK_

Donkey Kong: _looks back at Link after finishing banana_ A bomb? _grabs bomb_ You dropped this Link. _throws it back at Link_

Link: oo Oh no. _bomb explodes. Link falls off the stage_

Director: Winner, DK.

Donkey Kong: DK won?

(Samus vs Mario)

(Mushroom Kingdom)

Samus: Alright, let's have a-

Mario: WITCH! _runs off the stage_

Samus: Ok...

Director: Winner, Samus.

(Luigi vs Ness)

(Peach's Castle)

Luigi and Ness: _both stare each other down_

Ness: PK Fire!

Luigi: Green Fireball!

_DBZ Moment going on. Both continue to use the attack_

Mario (In Luigi's head): You crybaby!

Luigi: Luigi is not a crybaby! _green fireballs overpower Ness's PK Fire and he gets hit. 0 HP/stamina_

Director: Winner, Luigi.

(Pikachu vs Jigglypuff)

(Saffron City)

Pikachu: _"Super easy. Jigglypuff is weak. And how am I talking in English in my head?"_

Jigglypuff: _begins to sing her Lullaby_

Pikachu: _"Getting...sleepy. Must... finish...her..." falls asleep_

Jigglypuff: looks at Pikachu and gets mad Jiggly! _draws on Pikachu's face and pushes him off the stage_

Director: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz _asleep from Jigglypuff's song_

Jigglypuff: _gets angry again and draws on Director's face_

(Kirby vs Captain Falcon)

(Dream Land)

Kirby: _engulfs Captain Falcon and turns into him_

Captain Falcon: What the? A miniature me? Ah, a fan.

Kirby: Show your moves. _cute, soft voice_

Captain Falcon: _looks at Kirby_ No, no, no. You must say "show your moves" proudly and serious. Not cute and soft.

Kibry: Show your moves. _again, cute and soft. Walks to the end of the ring_ Show your moves.

Captain Falcon: _clutches his hands and jumps in midair_ Falcon Kick!

Kirby: _dodges and Captain Falcon falls_

Captain Falcon: Don't show your mov... _loses_

Director: Winner. Kirby.

(Fox vs Yoshi)

_Yoshi's Is-_

Director: Where's Yoshi?

Fox: _shrugs_ I haven't seen him since he got Captain Falcon.

Director: We can't wait any longer. Winner, Fox.

(After First Round)

Director: Alright, so the people moving on are Fox, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Samus, and Donkey Kong. See ya next couple of years!

Everyone: What?!

Director: _disappears_

Super Smash Bros Melee

Director: We got new fighters!

Fox: Are we going to even finish the tournament?

Director: Yes, but there's a twist now.

Donkey Kong: Twist?

Director: If anyone in this fight is from the same game/place as you are, they can help you.

Fox: Wait, so who are the new fighters??

Director: Well... _brings out list_ Peach, Marth, Dr. Mario, Bowser, Zelda, Ice Climbers, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy, Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu, Falco, and Young Link. _burns the list_

Fox: Wow.

(Mario and Bowser)

Mario: I'm going to cosplay now.

Bowser: Into what, a dead Mario?

Mario: No. _walks away_

five minutes later

Dr. Mario: I'm Dr. Mario now!

Bowser: What the-

Dr. Mario: Eat your vitamins! _throws a capsule at Bowser and it hits him_

Bowser: What was that?!

Dr. Mario: Poison Vitamin.

Bowser: ! _falls down sickly_

Dr. Mario: _"Ha, I was lying."_

(Hyrule Temple)

Link: _finds Zelda_ Zelda, I've been looking all over for you.

Zelda: Where were you when I needed you?!

Link: Well, the old note said you were captured and I had to fight in the last tournament.

Zelda: I was trapped for a month with that "thing", and was tortured.

Link: It couldn't have been that-

Ganondorf: My friends! _hugs both Zelda and Link_ We can forget everything that happen before this tournament, right?

Link and Zelda: _both look at each other and attack Ganondorf_

(Icicle Mountain)

Nana: C'mon brother, you're slowing us down.

Popo: Well sorry, I feel like I'm going through a camp in hell.

Nana: Well, if you didn't slow us down maybe it wouldn't be torture.

Popo: I'm older, I'm the leader!

Nana: I'm the youngest but the smartest, I'm leader.

Mr. Game and Watch: _watches from above and starts to match sausages or pancakes_ -your call-

Nana: _looks up _Hey look.

Popo: It's raining food! _pancake falls past the Ice Climbers_ Mine! _jumps after it_

Nana: Popo, NO! Stupid cable link! _falls with Popo_

(Countdown)

Director: It's almost time. You all got one hour left.

Peach: It's time to start the Fangirl Show! _no one claps_

Captain: Why do they have girls in here? _accidentally whisper that to Zelda_

Zelda/Sheik: _glares at Captain Falcon and transforms in Sheik_ You're dead now. _attacks CF_

Peach: The boys we have today are... Marth...

Marth: Who said I wanted to do this?

Peach: Roy...

Roy: Yeah, same here.

Peach: and Link... wait, where is he?

Young Link: He's not here. I'm just his... kid. Yeah! I'm his son.

Peach: Ok... vote now fangirls!

_10 minutes later_

Peach: And the winner is... huh? I don't remember announcing him. Oh well. Winner is Sheik!

Sheik: Wait, what??

Young Link: _spits out his milk_ What?! Zelda, why didn't you tell me you were a guy!?

Sheik/Zelda: I'm not... _transforms back to her princess outfit_ I was fighting Captain Falcon because he said something sex-

Mario: WITCH! _runs away_

(Backstage)

Director: Time to continue the tournament.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff puff!

Donkey Kong: DK ready!

Samus: Ok, let's start.

Luigi: I'm here to win!

Fox: Does this mean I'm going to get help from Falco?

Falco: Duh.

Kirby: _looks around and sighs since it has no one from its game/place here_

Director: Anyone who doesn't have a teammate can choose 2 people to help them.

(Team Jigglypuff -with Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo- vs Team Donkey Kong -with Ganondorf and Ice Climbers-)

Mewtwo: You got to be kidding me.

Pikachu: Pika...

Donkey Kong: We can win!

Ganondorf: C'mon, why can't I be with Link and Zelda?

Young Link and Zelda: NO!

Popo: I'm leader!

Nana: I'm leader!

Pichu: Pi?

Jigglypuff: _grabs microphone and is about to sing_

Mewtwo: Don't you dare sing, you pathetic Pokemon.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly..? _begins to cry_

Donkey Kong: You hurt tiny creature's feelings.

Mewtwo: _eyes glow and raises DK in the air_ And? Got anything to say about that?

Donkey Kong: No! Put DK down.

Mewtwo: As you wish. _throws DK off the stage_

Ice Climbers: _looks at Mewtwo and hides behind Ganondorf_

Ganondorf: Why are you two hid-

Pikachu and Pichu: _run over to Ganondorf and uses Thunder_

Ganondorf: Not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! _disappears in the background_

Nana: Popo.

Popo: Yeah?

Nana: This calls for plan E.

Popo: Plan E?

Nana: Yeah. ESCAPE!! _runs off the stage taking Popo with her_

Director: Winner, Team Jigglypuff.

(Team Samus -Link/Young Link and Zelda- vs Team Luigi -Mario/Dr. Mario, Peach, and Bowser-)

(Princess Peach's Castle)

Young Link: I'm a kid right? So little kids love pulling pranks on adults. _grabs a fire arrow and shoots it at Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario: _Clothes begin to catch on fire_ Anybody smell smoke around here?

Peach: Mario, you're on fire!

Dr. Mario: Really? _looks behind him, but can't see his back_ Nonsense, I'm not on fire.

Peach: _sighs, grabs a mirror, and shows Mario_

Dr. Mario: SWEET MUSHROOM KINGDOM, I'M ON FIRE!! _runs around the stage and jumps off_

Peach: Mario? _walks over to the edge of the stage and looks down_ Are you ok?

Zelda: He fell off the stage. Does it look like he'll be ok?

Peach: Why you- _grabs a radish and throws it at Zelda_

Zelda: _use Nayru's Love to stop the attack_

_both Zelda and Peach begin to fight_

Young Link: Cat fight!

Luigi: _runs over and watches_ Fight, fight, fight!

_Bowser and Samus begin to fight_

Young Link: Two fights!

Luigi: Why aren't you fighting?

Young Link: I'm a minor.

Luigi: So? _green fireballs Young Link_

Young Link: OW!

_police arrive_

Police: Luigi.

Luigi: Yeah?

Police: Attacking a minor is a crime. Please get in the car.

Luigi: What?!

Police: _grabs Luigi and throws him in the car_

_car disappears_

Young Link: He doesn't know the law.

_Peach vs Zelda battle ends with Zelda winning_

Young Link: Aww... I missed the fight. _pouts_

_Both Young Link and Zelda help Samus beat Bowser for the win_

Director: Winner, Team Samus.

(Team Kirby -Marth and Roy- vs Team Fox -Falco-)

(Corneria)

Fox: Wow, two guys with swords and a pink thing. What are the odds of winning?

Falco: Zero.

Fox: Where's Kirby?

_Marth and Roy begin to search for Kirby_

Marth: Little guy is missing.

_Somewhere else_

Kirby: _tied up_

Captain Falcon: NEVER copy me EVER again. _walks away_

(Present battle)

Roy: Pretty pointless to battle without the team leader.

Marth: Yeah. We give up.

Fangirls: Awww...

Director: Ok... Winner, Team Fox.

(Round 2 Ending)

Director: That's it for this tournament.

Samus: Wait, don't tell me we have to w-

Director: See ya in 7 years!

Super Smash Bros Brawl

Director: How is everyone?

Samus: ...

Director: What's wrong?

Samus: We've been fighting in this pointless tournament and we haven't even finished it yet.

Director: Don't worry, it'll be finished today.

Samus: Finally!

Director: With the help of some new faces! Pit, Lucario, Ike, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Sonic, Pokemon Trainer, Wolf, Toon Link, Snake, Wario, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Zero Suit Samus, and Olimar with some annoying creatures.

Fox: That seems longer than the other list.

Director: Yeah, just by 2 characters.

(Temple)

Pikmin 1: We are the Pikmin! Bow to us or we shall feast on your blood!

Link: Wow, they seem...

Olimar: Evil? Yeah, I just crashed on their island and...

_Olimar 's Past_

Olimar: A new planet! This has to have harmless creatures. _Pikmin walks up to him_ And here's one now. You look adorable.

Pikmin 1: Shut up, weird suited man! I am a Pikmin and you're our slave now!

Olimar: That's cute, it thinks I'm its slave now.

Pikmin 1: _whistles and more Pikmin come_

Pikmin 2: Who is this?

Pikmin 1: Our new slave now. Let's attack him!

Olimar: That's cute, they're- Wait, attack me?? _gets attacked by the Pikmin_ AHHHHH!!

_Present_

Olimar: I suffered minor bleeding and bruises.

Link: o.o

Pikmin: Bow to us, new slave!

(Capture time!)

Pokemon Trainer: Look Ivysaur, a Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario.

Lucario: _talking to Pikachu and Jigglypuff_ And I took care of that Wanna-be me once and for all. -talking about Mewtwo-

_Pikachu and Jigglypuff claps_

Pokemon Trainer: Go, Squirtle and Charizard!

_both Charizard and Squirtle appear_

Pokemon Trainer: Alright, here's the plan. _brings out blue prints_ Charizard, you take out Lucario since it's part Steel. Ivysaur, you go after Pikachu since Squirtle would be at a disadvantage.

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle! _"I can take him on!"_

Pokemon Trainer: And Squirtle, go after Jigglypuff since it's weak.

Squirtle: Squir! _"What?!"_

Pokemon Trainer: Go Team!

_both Charizard and Ivysaur attack. Squirtle doesn't_

Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, why aren't you attacking??

Squirtle: _glares and uses Water Gun on PT. Walks over to the Pokemon._ Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. Squirtle Squirtle! _"We should be attack him instead. He just uses us!"_

_Pokemon stare at the Pokemon Trainer_

Pokemon Trainer: Ummm.. _begins to be chased by the Pokemon_

(Missing?)

Zelda: Where's Link again?

Toon Link: What the hell?! I've been toonified!

Zelda: Link, is that you? You look...

Toon Link: Like a cartoon character, I know. _pouts_ Where's my regular Young Link?

_Somewhere far away_

Young Link: Get this fairy away from me!

Navi: Hey, listen! _chases him around_

(5 minutes later)

Pit: Ha, wish ya could fly now. _flys around happily_

Donkey Kong: Nope. I got buddy here, DK don't care.

Diddy Kong: Yeah, what he said! Plus, I have rocket barrel jetpack, I can fly either way.

Meta Knight: Wings are awesome!

Donkey Kong: _looks at Diddy and steals his jetpack_ DK fly! _begins to fly around_

Diddy Kong: No, the jetpack only supports-

Donkey Kong: Supports what? _Jetpack breaks and DK is too far away from the stage _Oh.. _falls_

(Reveal)

Zero Suit Samus: How do I look?

Fanboys: Samus took her suit off! FINALLY!

Zero Suit Samus: Oh no, fanboys.

(Reunion)

Ness: Lucas!

Lucas: Ness!

_both glare at each other and begin to battle_

Mario: Are they always like this?

Luigi: Seems like it. Just like us, Mario.

Mario: Shut up Crybaby!

(Last Start)

Director: We're about to start the tournament for the last time.

Zero Suit Samus: Good. So who's sitting out for one match?

Director: Well, since you're the only girl left, you sit out.

Zero Suit Samus: Yes! Finals for me!

Director: If I was a nice person, which I ain't. Fox sits out.

Zero Suit Samus: What?! I'm the only girl left, fighting against super strong males. I can't even sit out?! You know what, I'M OUT! _walks away_

Director: But I was kidding, Samus you- Where did she go?

(Pick)

Director: Huge team Brawl! I don't care whose team you go on, just pick a team.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly?!

Fox: Wait, everyone's fighting?!

Director: Yeah, nothing wrong with that, right?

(Team Jigglypuff -with people Director doesn't even know- vs Team Fox -same as Team Jigglypuff-)

Fox: Ummm...

Toon Link: This is, well, is going to be very difficult.

Snake: _begins to choke Jigglypuff_ You should pop eventually.

Zelda/Shiek: _transforms into Shiek and uses needles on Snake_ Leave her/him/it alone!

Toon Link: Yeah! What she said!

Gaonodorf: _carries Zelda away_ To Team Fox!

Toon Link: No one messes with my girl. _uses Smash attack on Ganondorf_

Ganondorf: Ow, Ouch, Ow, Ow, OW! _flies so high in the sky, he disappears in the background_

Toon Link: Ha, showed him.

Shiek: _kicks Link_ You idiot! I got hurt in that too.

Lucario: _prepares a Shadow Ball_ This is for my team!

Wario: Wario won't accept this! I must be on my own team!

Director: There can only be-

Wario: TEAM EVIL

Bowser: I support Team Evil!

Mario: Oh no Luigi, there is going to be another team for some odd reason.

Luigi: We must fight!

Captain Falcon: _attacks Mario and Luigi_ Show Your Moves Team is here!

Director: What!?

Peach: _throws radishes at Captain Falcon_ Leave Mario alone!

Luigi: What about-

Peach: Don't care.

Ness and Lucas: PK Fire! _both attack Pikachu_

Pikachu: PIKA?! "_Why you?!"_ _uses Volt Tackle on Lucas and Ness_

Director: THIS IS MADNESS!

_huge fight rages_

(2 Days later)

_Everyone is on the ground, motionless. All the stages are in ruin, even the cameras are damaged_

Director: oo Well... Crazy Hand, Master Hand, you're on clean up. _walks away_

_Master and Crazy Hand give a thumbs up and begin to clean up_

Master Hand: I thought that would never end.

Crazy Hand: Yeah, and whoever would of won could of fought us.

Master Hand: Yeah, but they would never beat us.

Chapter 4 End

Advertisement: Buy Brawl, Get One Tied Up Kirby FREE!

--

Our next chapter is giving the previous chapters one more go. Crossover time! Deleted Scenes (stuff I never put in the chapters) and an alternate ending for Super Smash Bros.


	5. Twilight

Sorry for the disappearance.

Yes, I know all of you are waiting for the crossover chapter, but that'll have to wait for another time. This one chapter is dedicated to a movie that has been released within the month, Twilight. Yes, I found scenes where I can make goofy outtakes from. This will be the only chapter featuring a movie.

_Note: This will not be as long as the other chapters. Those composted of many video game sequels into one. This is just one movie._

Bear with me. I'll be jumping from one scene, to another, and back to something before that. And please, no hate comments. This is just for comedy purposes.

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

( ) means a new scene._  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight

Director: Hello, everyone. It's been far too long since our last appearance. Now, when I saw Twilight, twice, I got ideas flowing into my head

Tech Crew: Ideas?

Director: Yes. Now, I want to make my first and only Movie Outtake from this movie. What scenes will make the cut? Find out, NOW!

Tech Crew: _readies the anti-hate mail barrier_

(Edward's House)

Edward: _to Bella while she hangs onto his back_ Hang on, Spider monkey!

Audience: That'll be my quote for now on!

_Audience 1 car ride_

Person 1: 26 Park Ave, please.

Audience: Ok. Hang on, Spider monkey!

Person1: Wtf? _driver drives fast_

_Audience2 child's swing_

Child1: Daddy, I don't want to do this anymore. _holds onto rope_

Audience2: Don't be silly. Hang on, Spider Monkey! _pushes child_

_Movie theater_

inu43: People are just killing this quote with a spork now..

(Hospital)

Bella's Mom: You fell down two flights of stairs.

_Hours ago_

Bella: I'm somehow in a building with a stairway. What could happen? _ice mysteriously appears. Bella trips over that and falls down the first set of stairs. Break point_ Ow! Well, at least I stopped. _somehow, her body rolls down the next stair set_ Oh, so predictable..

Bella's Mom: And then, you went through a window.

_imagine scene again_

Bella: _still falling_ Oh, what else could happen? _window magically appears at the bottom of the stairway_ Oh, so convent.. _crashes through window_

_Hospital_

Bella: Yeah, sounds like me. "_Such a lie.._"

(Car Crash Scene)

Bella: _puts stuff in car while glancing at Edward_ "_Well, at least I'm not totally invisible._"

Edward: _to group_ Be right back, forgot something. _walks off_

Director: Edward, where are you..?

_car appears and goes out of control_

Bella: _turns around_ "_Edward will safe me!_"

_Off stage_

Director: Edward, you're on!

Edward: Sorry, I had to pick-up..

Alice: It's too late. _points to a crushed Bella_

Director: _sighs_ We lost another one..

(Baseball Scene)

Alice: Alright, batter's up!

Rosalie: _Miss Bitch, has entered. Readies bat_

_Alice throws the ball and Rosalie hits it. It falls into a homerun zone, but knowing Edward, he can get the ball in seconds_

Person2: Camping is sure fun! _head gets hit with 100mph ball and dies_

Edward: _grabs ball and rushes back_

_Awkward silence.._

(Prom)

_Edward and Bella begin to dance and only Bella's reflection is shown in convent water_

Person3: Hey, look! Water!

Person4: And a person's dancing alone! _looks at Bella, but sees Edward_ Huh? Wtf!?

(Off-Topic)

inu43: You know, Bella reminds me off someone.

Director: How's that?

inu43: Well, she's klutzy, ummmm… klutzy, umm.. err… klutzy?

Director: So, who does she remind you of?

inu43: You haven't noticed?

Director: Nope.

inu43: Who's the biggest klutz you know?

Director: My Tech Crew!

inu43: No, think harder..

Director: Me!

inu43: … _storms off_

Director: Oh! Oh! The Ice Cream Man!

(End of Battle)

Mysterious Voice: Finish Him!

Alice: _snaps James's neck_

Mysterious Voice: Fatality!

inu43: Ouch! That's gonna leave a few marks on the bones.

(At night)

Bella: _asleep in her bed_

Edward: _munches down on popcorn_ Oh! She's dreaming now!

(After the whole romantic scene in the supposedly meadows)

Bella: Hey, Edward.

Edward: Yes, Bella?

Bella: This whole scene, this whole time I forgot about my bag I placed in the forest twenty minutes ago.

Edward: We'll be able to find it.

Bella: You sure?

Edward: Trust me.

_Night_

Bella: Still nothing?

Edward: I'm still looking!

(Titles)

Edward: Obsess Stalker

Bella: Klutzy Klutz

inu43: Bella

Director: Brainless goof

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extras (Somewhat)

inu43: Extras is only me. You're lovable girl, inu43! Sorry about the long gap time with the latest chapter. My computer crashed one day and I lost everything I wrote. I mean EVERYTHING. The crossover chapter, a few other chapters, and few other things. Yeah, it was rough. I can remember a few scenes, but mostly have to start back to square one with those. I should have the chapter updated soon, hopefully before Christmas arrives. If not, before 2009 begins. I'll be glad if everyone can wait just a bit longer for the series to continue. Until then, goodbye!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: We continue to the Crossover and the deleted scenes from the previous chapters!


	6. Crossover

The Crossover/Deleted scenes have FINALLY made it! These are from the previous first four chapters. Crossovers will happen every five chapters throughout the series. They are usually different scenes, like maybe a small quest or a party. I don't know.

I'm trying something a little different. Let's see how it works out.

Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. They will act differently, though.

_This means action_

_"This means the person is thinking to themselves." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Director: Well, inu, the chapter is about to come out. How do you feel?

inu43: Excited. I'm happy to get back into this series again. I missed it so much!

Director: What about fans?

inu43: Even if I don't have any, yes, I'm happy to see them again too.

Director: Shall we begin?

inu43: I was waiting for you to say those words, Director. Let's start!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deleted Scenes

Resident Evil

Claire: _continues to run from helicopter shooting bullets_ "_Will this guy ever give up?_" _jumps and rolls_ "_Finally._." _group of people point their guns at Claire_ "_Crap!_" _notices gas tanks. Drops her gun and as it falls, she grabs it again and shoots. Misses and hits the wall_ Oh. What the..  
_sound of gunshots_

Steve: You'll only slow me down.  
Claire: What's that suppose to mean?  
Steve: Well, you're a girl and girls usually.. _leg gets shot_ WTF!?  
Claire: Look who'll slow who down now. _leaves_  
Zombie: Braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnssssssss..  
Steve: Oh no..!

_Raccoon City Explodes_  
Jill: We finally made it!  
Carlos: Yeah, no more zombies!  
Jill: _looks at pilot_ Barry, is that you?  
Barry: Yep. I want a request since I saved you.  
Jill: Anything.  
Barry: I want that sandwich..  
Jill: Sandwich? What sandwich?  
Barry: You don't remember? Or is the revealing clothes messing with your brain?  
Jill: For your information, these are somewhat in style. Now, what sandwich??  
Barry: Resident Evil..  
Jill: Nope.  
Barry: My quote?  
Jill: Doesn't ring any bells.  
Barry: MY JILL SANDWICH!!

_Leon and Ashley walk past a Merchant_  
Merchant: Ah, Stranger. I'll buy her at a high price?  
Leon: Huh? You talking to us?  
Merchant: Yes. I'll buy the blonde for half a ptas!  
Ashley: Leon would never do t-  
Leon: It's a deal!  
Ashley: WHAT!?  
Merchant: Hahaha, thank you. _gives half to Leon_  
Leon: Have fun! _happily walks off_  
Ashley: But, I, he, I'm-  
Merchant: Hahaha, you're my treasure now.  
Ashley: _stares awkwardly_ LEON, COME BACK!!!

_End of game_  
Merchant: Hm, Stranger ran that way. I wonder why..  
-Self-Destruction in 5 seconds-  
Merchant: Oh. Ooooohhh…. Yeah, not go-  
_BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!_

inu43: I've noticed something. Every Resident Evil game ends with an explosion.  
Director: So?  
inu43: Well, maybe they love explosions, like me.  
Director: So? People like explosions. Big deal!  
inu43: Well, it's a big deal when you're with me. You know the jacket I bought you. The one you're wearing.  
Director: Yea- _blows up_  
_BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!_  
inu43: *smiles* Have to end this with an explosion also.

Coming soon! March 13... Yes, Friday the 13th.. RESIDENT EVIL 5!!  
Original characters are reappearing! Even, with a small twist at the end of a recent trailer (Look up "Play God" Trailer). JILL VALENTINE'S TOMBSTONE!  
Jill: WTF!?!?!

Final Fantasy

Refia: Greetings! Refia here.  
Luneth: Me too!  
Ingus: *plays with Princess doll. Turns around and notices camera* Um, Ingus here too!  
_Awkward silence_  
Refia: Huh? Where's Arc?  
Luneth: Oh yeah. About that...  
_Miles, upon miles away_  
Arc: Hello? Anyone? Refia? Luneth? Ingus? I would love to leave this mountain.  
Refia: You left him!?  
Luneth: I forgot him, actually.  
Refia: _glares_ Great! Because of your mistake, we have to travel all the way back to save him.  
Luneth: Oh, c'mon! How hard can that be?  
_10 hours later, Bahamut appears_  
Bahamut: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
_Both Ingus and Refia glare at Luneth_  
Luneth: Sorry?

inu43: Dear Cloud,  
I have given you this item for one little scene coming soon. This cost me $1000 on eBay, so you better use this when the time comes.  
Cloud: Outtakes Writer, inu43. _holds up Phoenix feather_ Hmm.. wonder what, though?  
_many scenes later, Aeris is stabbed_  
Cloud: Aeris!  
inu43: "When the time comes.."  
Cloud: "_Is this the time? Nah! Must be for something else._"  
_game release_  
inu43: Dammit, Cloud! I told you to use it when the time comes!

Aeris: _still standing_ How long should I just stand here, Mr. Director?  
Director: Oh. Just keep going, Aeris. You're doing great. Ok, Cloud and everyone else, big party scene!  
Tifa: Huh? I don't remember that in the..  
Director: BIG...PARTY!  
Aeris: _sighs_ Why kill me off?

_riding on Chocobos_  
Luneth: Let's have a race!  
Ingus: Why would you want to-  
Luneth: *Chocobo runs off* Woohoo! I'm winning! I'm winning! I'm win- _falls off a cliff_  
_group stops and gives each other awkward looks_  
Refia: Wow. I'm not going to be the one to carry him.  
Arc: Not it!  
Ingus: OH C'MON!! Not me!

Director: Now, Cloud, our next coming game is Final Fantasy 13.  
Cloud: By the time I'm forgotten, it'll be Final Fantasy 100.  
Director: Yes, yes. Now then, we have a female protagonist in this.  
Cloud: What?  
Director: Yes, and she's suppose to be like a female version of you.  
Cloud: And..  
Director: _grabs tools_ Oh Clooooooooouuuuuuddddddd....  
Cloud: _stares_ What are you going to do with those t- _screams_  
_24 hours later_  
Director: Go get them, Lightning!  
Cloud/Lightning: Not Cool, Director!

The Ways of Potions!  
Green Slushie - Hi-Potion  
Purple Slushie - X Potion  
Blue Slushie - Ether

Metal Gear Solid  
Warning: There could be a few spoilers throughout this deleted scenes. If you haven't played the fourth game, skip any scenes with a character named "Old Snake" and the preview discussion.

Old Snake: War has changed. I mean, look at all this fancy technology compared to my time!  
Otacon: Snake, it's because-  
Old Snake: Look at this! My gun has a ID. They have new type of enemy with very long legs. Women are being used to fight! Just maybe, we've been sucked into a new world filled with new stuff. Yeah, that has to be it!  
Otacon: Snake, can we get back to the-  
Old Snake: And, how do they make the same robot. A copy machine?

Otacon: Alright, we're going to catapult you to the ship.  
Old Snake: Is this safe?  
Meryl: Of course, Snake. Why wouldn't we use this?  
Old Snake: Ok, just though- _fires into the air_ AHHHHH!!! Hey! I'm gonna make it! WEEE!! _goes a little over the ship_ I see how it is, Director.. _falls into water. Drowns_  
Campbell: Snake. Snake. SNAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE!!  
Director: I didn't change that..  
Raiden: That's for not allowing me to stick to my original codename I wanted..!

inu43: Alright! First boss, here I come!  
_Laughing Octopus_  
inu43: Err.. master of disguises.. Ok, one little not original character. Maybe that'll change next boss.  
_Raging Raven_  
inu43: Someone with a gun like a tank. Getting less original now..  
_Crying Wolf_  
inu43: I'm slowly losing the "original state" here..  
_Screaming Mantis_  
inu43: YOU KNOW WHAT!? SCREW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! _throws controller down and storms off_

Psycho Mantis: So, you like to play Dark Cloud.  
Snake: The player does, not me.  
inu43: Nothing wrong with that, right?  
Psycho Mantis: Anyway, let's fight!  
-An Error Has Appeared-  
inu43: Wait, WHAT!?  
Psycho Mantis: Muwhahaha!  
Snake: Do something! He can read my mind!  
inu43: Umm.. _turns game off_ At least you don't have to die!  
Snake: Yeah, but turning the game off is worst than dying..  
inu43: At least I'll get some strategy now..  
_Few Days Later_  
Campbell: Switch your controller to Port 2.  
inu43: Huh? Oookk... _switches_  
Psycho Mantis: WHAT!? I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND!!  
inu43: That.. is stupid..

Johnny: I'm no rookie! I'm a 10 year Vet!  
Old Snake: ... Kid, I can still take you out right now.  
Johnny: Canno- _flipped by Snake_  
Old Snake: Why does Meryl fall in love with you again?  
-OMG, SPOILERS!-

Old Snake: Such a twist as to where Naomi dies.  
Otacon: Naomi..! _cries_  
Old Snake: I mean, it's where her brother died.  
Otacon: _cries_  
Old Snake: Strange, isn't it?  
Otacon: _still crying_  
Old Snake: GIVE IT A REST!

Last time on Metal Gear Solid 4 Previews...

**Snake is old!**

Snake: What the- I'm an old man now?! I had regular colored hair 2 years or whatever years ago and now I got gray hair?! What is this, the end of the series?!  
Everyone: ...

**Raiden has new ninja armor!**

Raiden: _sees Vamp_ How the hell are you alive?  
Vamp: I can't die idiot.  
Raiden: No wonder why, his power level is over 9000. Thank you new ninja armor suit!

**Familiar characters return!**

Ocelot: How old am I now? I lost count after Metal Gear Solid. And why do I look the same?

**Snake puts a gun in his mouth!**

Snake: I wonder what would happen if I put this gun in my mouth and pull the trigger. _tries, blackout, and firing of a gun is heard_

inu43: Alright, let's get some things cleared up from this preview.  
1. THIS ISN'T THE END! Another Metal Gear game is actually being currently made.  
2. Raiden kicks butt with his new suit!  
3. Yes, a lot of characters return. And yes, half of those characters die.  
4. The scene was actually changed from what we saw in previews. This time, it's at a graveyard. I won't spoil this part if you haven't played the game. And, it was hard not to spoil. I do it all the time, you know.

inu43: Alright. let's get one thing cleared up. I usually go on Youtube and watch Metal Gear clips. What do I see? Oh, Johnny is a clone of Snake, etc etc. Well, here's the news. HE ISN'T!!! If you played Metal Gear 3, this follows Naked Snake, or Big Boss in the other Metal Gear games. When you are in prison, who does Snake talk to? Johnny. Yes, this is Johnny's grandfather. He just names his first-born son after himself, resulting in a chain of Johnnys. Anyway, this "Johnny" was here before the cloning project began. This means, the Johnny we know in previous games is NOT A CLONE. Real human, etc. So, there!  
Director: You think they'll listen?  
inu43: THEY BETTER!

A teaser has revealed something. ANOTHER METAL GEAR GAME! Fanboys, don't leave the series yet. It seems this series has some life left. But, instead of a sequel, it'll be a prequel. So, this means it'll come up with some random new characters that might die near the end of the game. Yeeaaahhh.. so much for a reunion show.

Super Smash Bros

R.O.B: "_Time to cheat my way into victory_" _bridge begins to form. R.O.B uses Final Smash on when bridge appears. Knocked down and can't stop Smash_ Ha! I'm so totally glitched!  
Link: Ugh, a glitch noob.  
Zelda: You would think they would fix this problem online.  
Link: Well, one thing to do now. Kill him.  
Zelda: This'll be fun..

Roy: Ok. At first I'm like, "Oh, this is a small problem. It'll end soon." IT JUST GOT WORSE!  
Marth: What is it?  
Roy: Do you see this?? This picture pleasures all fangirls!  
Marth: Oh, it can't be that.. _looks at screen_ WHAT THE HELL!? DISGUSTING!!  
Roy: I know, right? Making us kiss. So, disgusting!  
Marth: Yeah! I'm with Ike.  
Roy: Err..

Jigglypuff: -Jig Jiggly Jigglypuff!- I can't stop growing!  
Link: More glitches?  
Zelda: This one looks like it's about to burst.  
Link: Err.. this is a run away and hide moment, Zelda. _grabs her hand and runs to nearest cover_  
Jigglypuff: -JIGGLY!!- HELP!!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
_Huge gust of wind covers the field_  
Link: That poor creature.  
Zelda: Death to a glitch. Hope the guy will feel sorry for himself.  
RandomPerson: That was an awesome explosion! Did you see all the pieces fly? And the gust!  
RandomFriend: Yeah, like, totally awesome!  
Link and Zelda: ..... No.

Mario: So, you mean we're just toys in a video game?  
Director: Some type of kid's fantasy. But, I mean, we had to replace the kids used for this. You guys and girls cut their hands, fingers, anything your abilities and swords can touch.  
Ganondorf: HAHAHA! Let them suffer!  
Mario: Well, how many kids has it been so far?  
Director: About 10,000. But! I got a secret weapon. _smirks_  
_Few days later_  
Lucas: So, I'm suppose to fight them with just my hand?  
Director: Yes! Give them your best, kid! _runs away_  
Lucas: I got a bad feeling-  
Director: ACTION!  
Link: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
_SLICE! Black out_

Pit: Fanboys, beware! The girls are here!  
_opens curtain and the Brawl girls appear_  
Zero Suit Samus: Why are we doing this again?  
Peach: They did say we would get paid for all damages.  
Zelda: Damages? Of what?  
_Fanboys stare_  
Nana: What am I doing up here?  
Peach: Hm? Beware of what?  
Zelda: Um, I think we should-  
Fanboy1: ZELDA IS MINE!! _runs to her_  
Zelda: That's it! _uses Final Smash, Light Arrow_  
Fanboy1: Ahhhhh!! _flies off_ I got owned by Zelda.  
Zero Suit Samus: Attack of fanboys! RUN!!  
_Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Nana run_  
Nana: *trips* Oh no, this is the end! _fanboys run past her_ HEY! I'M PRETTY!

Director: So, what would you all like to drink?  
Pikachu: -Pika Pika Pika- Nearest power cord.  
Jigglypuff: -Jiggly Puff Puff- Cup of air, please.  
Lucario: Anything will do.  
Squirtle: -Squirtle- Water!  
Ivysaur: -Ivy Ivysaur- Anything with herbs in it.  
Charizard: _brings a picture of a bull colored in red_  
Director: A Redbull?  
Remember, Redbull gives you wings! _Charizard thumbs up_

Link: _looks up Caramelldansen video_ Wtf? I'm dancing to this?  
Ike: Ugh, I look too cute and too happy. Fangirl attraction.  
Link: Same. I mean, I would expect this from Young Link, but not me.  
Dr. Mario: A little fact. Carmelldansen is a song made by a Swedish group called Caramell. Many videos of characters dancing to this (usually the Speedycake remix) have been shown throughout Youtube. Characters from Resident Evil, Naruto, Lucky Star, Super Smash Bros, and others have been cursed to dance to this song. I have too, though. _cries_  
Link: Poor guy.  
-I love this song. No hate!-

Crossover

inu43: We planned a party for the lovely characters. It's to celebrate five actual Video Game Outtake chapters.  
Director: Five already?  
inu43: Would of been more if my computer didn't crash. Anyway, they should be arriving any-  
**DING DONG!**  
inu43: Oh, and here they are! _opens door and a messager is on the other side_ Umm.. who are you?  
Messager: Yeah, I was sent here to deliver a message from Ashley.  
inu43: Oh! What is it?  
Messager: No, I'm not coming unless Leon comes.  
inu43: Tell her he's coming.  
_Messager leaves. Resident Evil characters, except Ashley, Claire and Leon arrive_  
Jill: Nice Christmas decoration!  
inu43: Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Since it's almost Christmas, it's a Christmas party as well.  
Ashley: _appears_ Oh, Leon!  
inu43: Early April Fools!  
Ashley: What?? He isn't here?  
inu43: Nope. He and Claire got stuck at some airport.  
_At some airport_  
Claire: Why zombies of all things?  
Leon: Now, now. We got all day to make it to the party.  
Claire: It'll be a long time before we get out of here. _sighs_

Salazar: So, Mr. Kennedy started owning we with terrible dialogue.  
Zombie: Did you get him back?  
Salazar: No! I didn't have anything to say. I didn't want to fight bad dialogue with bad dialogue.  
Zombie: Oh but- _mouth drops. Picks it up and somehow puts it back on_ Sorry about that. But, you should of, anyway. You could of owned him like that instead of dying without owning.  
Salazar: Yeah.. _sighs_ I wonder what would it be if it was something different.

**DING DONG!**  
inu43: Oh! Door! _opens and it's the Final Fantasy characters_ Welcome!  
Luneth: Like our Chocobo? We painted them brown and gave them antlers.  
Chocobo1: You think this paint will come off?  
Chocobo2: You know, I said the exact same thing. I don't really know.  
Rikku: Hm, low technology, but it'll do!  
Tidus: Snow Blizz Ball in the back! _runs to backyard_  
Wakka: That has my name written all over it! _joins Tidus_  
inu43: Umm..  
Chris: Oh! Wait for me! C'mon, Jill. _grabs her hand and drags her to back_  
inu43: But, I-  
Saddler: Oh, I will win! _follows_  
Yuna: I guess I'll play too? _follows_  
Luneth: Oh! Our team against that team! _follows as well_  
Zombie: Me too! _stumbles to the back_  
inu43: At least a few people are in the house..

Luneth: Anything goes game!  
Wakka: Everyone got their invisible water helmets on? _everyone gives thumbs up_ Only rule is, don't kill your opponent.  
Saddler: There goes the fun..  
Wakka: Tidus, everything set up?  
Tidus: Yep!  
Wakka: Alright! Game on!  
_Suddenly, a wall of water covers the backyard. It freezes into ice so the ball won't fall out_  
Team1 - Yuna, Wakka, Tidus, and Luneth  
Team2 - Chris, Saddler, Jill, and Zombie  
Jill: Whoa! These helmets actually work!  
Tidus: _grabs ball and sword_ Here it comes! _hits the ball at an incredible speed_  
Zombie: I got it! _ball hits and falls off his head. Dies_  
Jill: _watches Zombie's body float to top_ It's ok. He was already dead.

**DING DONG!**  
inu43: Oh, Director, can you get that for me? Refia is telling me a funny joke.  
Director: No problem. _opens the door and is put in a sleeper hold. Passes out_  
Meryl: Snake, you aren't suppose to do that to the host.  
Snake: Thought he was the enemy.  
inu43: Don't worry, I'm the host. Come on in!  
Liquid: Soon, I'll take over this little home.  
inu43: Umm.. you're speaking aloud.  
Liquid: Damn, she's good.  
_Metal Gear appears_  
Ocelot: Can I park this in the back?  
inu43: I would-  
Ocelot: Thanks! _heads to the back_  
inu43: Oh no..  
_SMAASSHHH!_  
Luneth: What was that?! That just ended our game!  
Refia:_ runs to the backyard. Slips and falls on ice_ Ok, who did this? I got my outfit wet.  
Saddler: Not me. I wasn't near the edge.  
Luneth: _angry_ You were poking me the whole time..  
_Zombie body points to Ocelot as he gets off_  
Refia: Why you..! _switches to Black Mage and prepares Death_  
Ocelot: Wait, no! It was an acc- _dies_  
Liquid: I was gonna use him, you know..  
Refia: Want some!?  
Liquid: No, no. I'm fine!

Steve: So what? Are you like an elf or something?  
Refia: No! I'm a human.  
Steve: Then, how did you perform that magic?  
Refia: Oh, simple! _grabs staff_ Now watch closely. I'm gonna perform a fire atta- _uses Toad by mistake and turns Luneth into one_  
Toad Luneth: Ribbit!  
Refia: Umm.. Opps. And I don't have my White Mage stuff too.  
Toad Luneth: _angry_  
Steve: _scared_ Ok. I now know not to mess with you.

**DING DONG!**  
inu43: Director can you-  
Director: _still knocked out_  
inu43: Nevermind.. _opens door_ Welcome!  
Zelda: There's no fanboys, right?  
inu43: Fanboy free!  
Zelda: What about that Director guy?  
inu43: _points to him on the ground_ Snake's doing.  
Zelda: Good. He's annoying. _enters home_  
Ganondorf: _enters_ Any girls want to be kidnapped?  
Pit: _enters_ Who wants to be touched by an angel?  
Luigi and Mario: Mario brothers are here!  
Luigi: Wait, why are we called the Mario brothers? What about the Luigi brothers??  
Mario: Sounds stupid. I parked my Yoshi in the back,  
inu43: In the back??  
_Backyard_  
Yoshi: _scared. Looks back-n-forth between the Metal Gear and the Zombie's body_

Ganondorf: Look, Zelda! Mistletoe!  
Zelda: _glares_ Not if you were the last villain on Earth! _uses light arrow and he flies through the roof. Hole is also left on the wall_  
inu43: WTF!?  
Refia: Can I just burn that thing?  
Toad Luneth: Ribbit!  
Refia: Oh, hell no! No kiss from me!!_ kicks Luneth away_  
inu43: Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?

Meryl: So, Snake. Which group are you with? Us or those cartoonish characters.  
Link: Excuse me? We're only here due to the Brawl parody. Snake is better with us!  
Liquid: I need an enemy and a brother. He's with us!  
Mario: We need a popular character and another person. He's with us!  
Meryl: Snake, decide!  
Snake: Errrm...  
_Previously on Metal Gear Raiden_  
Raiden: Alright, Otacon, I got the photos.  
Otacon: I can't work under these conditions.. _leaves_  
Raiden: _blinks_ Umm.. Otacon? _looks at camera and dances_  
*Brawl*  
Mario: Well, it's good to see you again, Pichu...  
Pichu: PICHU!  
Pikachu: _angry_

----------------------------------------------------------------

inu43: Hello. I would like to present the readers a song. The 12 Days of Christmas, Video Game Parody Style.

inu43: On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
A Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters, Wait, who's the other one!?  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Raiden: Eight godmod vampires,  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Peach: Nine Master Hands slapping,  
Raiden: Eight godmod vampires,  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Leon: Ten chainsaws rumbling,  
Peach: Nine Master Hands slapping,  
Raiden: Eight godmod vampires,  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Arc: Eleven salt covered Chocobos,  
Leon: Ten chainsaws rumbling,  
Peach: Nine Master Hands slapping,  
Raiden: Eight godmod vampires,  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

On the twelvth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:  
Snake: Twelve stomping GEICOs,  
Arc: Eleven salt covered Chocobos,  
Leon: Ten chainsaws rumbling,  
Peach: Nine Master Hands slapping,  
Raiden: Eight godmod vampires,  
Rikku: Seven Water Invisible Helmets,  
Barry: Six Jill Sandwiches,  
Captain Falcon: Five Falcon Punches!  
Naked Snake: Four Random Time Paradox,  
Cloud: Three Screaming Fangirls,  
Jill: Two Picklock Masters,  
inu43: And a Director who's unconscious on my living room floor.

_fake audience claps_

----------------------------------------

inu43: Alright, party is over!  
R.O.B: But, I was doing the robot.  
inu43: It's 4am in the morning. I'm surprised the cops haven't shown up yet. _drags everyone out_ Alright. Have an awesome Christmas, and see most of you later! _slams door_  
Solidus: Someone said something about cookies. I saw none.  
Ashley: Ugh. What happen to Leon?  
_Airport_  
Claire: Zombie after zombie. THIS IS ANNOYING!  
Leon: Hey, there's one good thing about being in here. Ladies and Gentlemen. BUY OUR NEW MOVIE! COMING DECEMBER 30TH!!  
Claire: You're talking to the wall, you know..  
Leon: Yeah, I know.

inu43: Wow, that took forever. Well, time to clean-  
_house explodes_  
Director: _wakes up_ What did I miss?  
inu43: _sighs_ Everything..

Merry Christmas, everyone! Also, Happy New Years! 2009!! WOOHOO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: We go live with the Kingdom Hearts series. I think this is a request chapter? Yeah. Well, that's our next chapter, so STAY TUNED!


End file.
